The Letter
by Kilala Fae
Summary: WDZ- four-shot. Don Alejandro returns from a trip to find that Zorro has been captured... Set between seasons 1 & 2 ((DO NOT OWN Zorro))
1. The Reaction

Don Alejandro was on his way back from San Francisco with Don Nacho having to successfully add several more heads to his herd when he heard the news that made his blood freeze and robbed him of breath. Zorro had been captured! Alejandro's only thought was of his son. Frozen by the thought of his son it took him several moments to regain his sense and ability to think beyond that. He missed the 'how' of Zorro's capture, not that was really important right now. If his friend noticed his uncharacteristic freeze, Don Nacho did not draw attention to it. As the bearers of the news walked away to continue spreading it, Don Alejandro spared a quick glance at his friend before they both kicked their horses and hurried the final length of the journey to the de la Vega hacienda. Once there, they quickly entered the sala and began discussing what they had been told.

"I can simply not believe it." Don Nacho began. "How many times have we been told that Zorro has either been captured or turned against us? It seems to be Commandante Especial." Don Nacho stated with disgust. Both men uttered a small chuckle remembering the way it usually turned out.

"Indeed my old friend. Prehaps Diego has heard more from Sergeant Garcia." Don Alejandro stated calmly, fully expecting Diego to walk into the room at any moment. "He is probably asleep in his room again. I'll go get him..." He was carefully to add a tinge of disappointment to his tone in addition to shaking his head as he walked towards the stairs.

Don Alejandro got a shock when he opened the door and it was completely empty. Starting to worry just a little, he hurried down the stairs towards the stables. Even when playing the part of a pacifist, Diego had always been a loyal son, so he should have been at the hacienda to greet his father. The sight that greeted him only increased his worry exponentially. Diego's Palomino was there, but Diego was not. The fact that Bernardo was not around could mean only a couple of things. That his son was off being Zorro who was supposedly in jail or that Bernardo was off on an errand. Don Alejandro prayed that it was the latter.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Don Alejandro schooled his face hiding his worry and terror with anger and disappointment. Turning around, he said, "Diego must be in town." Shaking his head once again. "Let's go find out what is happening for ourselves." The men returned to their horses and rode to the pueblo.

Both men got an eerie feeling upon entering the pueblo as the silence was overwhelming. Most of the people, peons, soldiers and caballeros alike, had one of two expressions on their face; anger or sorrow. That more than anything convinced them that the Zorro that had been caught was indeed the real one. Anger overtaking his better judgement for the moment, Don Alejandro rode straight to the cuartel. "I wish to speak to the Commandante." He demanded.

"Commandante says no one is allowed in the cuartel while Zorro is in jail." Corporal Reyes responded. "I think he is afraid someone may try to rescue him. " Corporal Reyes added in a low whisper.

"That's absurd!" Don Nacho responded vehemently while Don Alejandro's face spoke of a barely contained fury.

"Sorry, orders are orders." Corporal Reyes answered sheepishly.

"Fine! Tell the Commandante to meet us in the tavern!" Don Alejandro demanded and then walked across the street to the tavern.

It was maybe another 10 minutes before the Commandante entered and a silence fell throughout the whole building. Seemingly unaffected the Commandante walked over to the two Dons. "You wished to see me Senores?"

Thankfully Don Nacho answered because Don Alejandro was a bit at a loss for words which had never been his strong suit. "Yes. What are you planning to do with Zorro?" Don Nacho asked in a calm voice, though he too owed his life to the outlaw.

"Do? Why what is to be done with any bandidos we catch! He will be hung tomorrow morning." The Commandante replied cheerfully to what was a rather obvious question in his opinion.

"And last rites? How are you going to do that if everyone is forbidden from even entering the cuartel?" Don Alejandro asked with a tone of anger as he found his voice again.

"Ah yes, that." The Commandante paused as if he had forgotten that detail. "Padre Felipe will be coming this evening after supper to administer those." There was a note of disdain in his voice as if the outlaw did not even deserve that. "Now as you gentlemen know, I am a very busy man and must get back to my post. Buenas dias Senores." and with that he turned and left before either of the two men could get another word out.

After sharing in a quick refreshment with his friend, Don Alejandro excused himself. "I am sorry my friend to leave you so soon, but I should track down that son of mine. Prehaps he is back at the hacienda by now."

"I understand. I hope he is for his sake!" The two friends shared a laugh and then Don Alejandro walked out the door to his horse.

His brief talk with the Commandante solidified it for him. Zorro had indeed been captured, the Commandante wouldn't have been so happy otherwise. He was able to rein in his emotions and keep his horse to a trot until the pueblo was out of sight.

After that he sped up and rode swiftly to the hacienda hoping to find Bernardo and some way to contact his son, since visiting was clearly out of the question.

Don Alejandro went straight to his son's bedroom figuring that Bernardo was most likely there and it also afforded privacy for the discussion about Zorro.

Sure enough this time when he entered the room Bernardo was in there looking depressed, if he wasn't already certain of Zorro's capture that would have given it away. Walking over to Bernardo, Don Alejandro put his hand on the other man's shoulder. Startled the man looked up and Don Alejandro noticed his bright eyes. Don Alejandro took a deep breath and planned out his signs for the deaf mute.

He started by pointing to his self then at his ear, and made the sign of a Z and made a fist near his ear and pulled up while tilting his head. From Bernardo's nod it appeared that he understood and Bernardo returned with a sign of his own. Pointing to himself and then his ears and nodded.

It took a moment but Don Alejandro got it. He tested it by saying it out loud in an incredulous tone, "You can hear?"

Bernardo nodded sheepishly.

"Thank goodness. I wasn't sure how to ask for your help. I need to to find a way to contact him, but since the Commandante isn't letting visitors in I am not sure what to do... Do you have any ideas?"

Bernardo looked shocked. He pointed to Don Alejandro and then made the sign of Zorro and then mimicked Diego by playing guitar.

"Yes, I've know for a while now. Now do you have any ideas?" Don Alejandro asked impatiently.

Bernardo paused for a moment and then he lit up. Holding up a finger he mimed writing a letter and then riding a horse and then made a cross.

"Let me see if I understand you. Write a letter and then take it to the mission...That's right! The padre will get to see Zorro! That's a good idea! Thank you."

With that idea he set to writing a letter. It took several tries to get his ideas down and get them in order. And then he had to figure out a way to let his son know without using specifics and names. Finally he finished it.

Don Alejandro de la Vega folded the letter and sealed it with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart. His only son had finally been captured and was to be hanged tomorrow. There was just enough time to ride to the mission and be back before supper. Alejandro mounted his horse and rode to the mission, wondering how to approach the padre with the letter. Somehow just handing it over did not seem like a viable option. Wishing he had his son's talent for deception he dismounted and opened the padre's office door. Luck was with him as it was currently empty. Alejandro quickly decided that leaving the letter on the desk and riding away before he was seen was the best option.


	2. The Messenger

A/N: A big thanks to miXiZ, IcyWaters, MurdocsAngel, and Inuvik for reviewing. I would also like to thank my fabulous beta, DR4G0lV. Thanks for your support!

That was how Padre Felipe found it less than an hour later when he re-entered his office to fetch a fresh robe. An innocent looking letter lying on his desk with the damning words, El Zorro written very clearly on it. Felipe's heart quickly traveled down to his stomach. The padre could only hope that this letter would bring some measure of comfort to the outlaw when he visited him in this evening.

As the evening approached the letter was still staring up at him innocently. The letter that could cause so much trouble, and yet, he couldn't even bring himself to consider the possibility of not delivering it. With a sigh, the padre tucked the letter into a small inner pocket of his robe. Now he could only hope that the Commandante would not find it. With the letter hidden, a sense of urgency overtook him. He quickly mounted his horse and set him to a quick canter, and slowing to a fast trot as the pueblo came into sight.

With his nerves shaking, he approached the gate of the cuartel. Corporal Reyes was kind enough to not ask the padre the reason for his visit. He solemnly opened the gate and let the padre enter without a word, only a nod of understanding.

As the padre entered the cuartel he was hit by the almost reverent silence of the soldiers. Everyone of them had a long face, but no one's was longer than the bighearted Sergeant Garcia who stood outside Zorro's cell. His eyes were suspiciously bright but no one commented for they were all feeling the same way. (Everyone that is except for the Commandante who was celebrating in his quarters.) Zorro was trying to cheer the big Sergeant up, the padre was able to catch something about buying the inn before the two men noticed the padre's approach and fell silent.

Garcia sighed and unlocked the cell door. He stepped aside to let the padre enter and then re-locked the door and resumed his post. Without turning around the padre asked, "Can you please give us a little privacy? The prisoner may wish to confess..." The padre trailed off as he lost his nerve to say more.

Garcia, however, had already taken a few steps away. "I'm sorry padre, the Commandante order me not to be more than 5 steps away from the prisoner at any time. Just ignore me... Please? I will not listen." He tried to reassure them in his usual way.

Zorro took pity on the man. "Go on padre."

The padre sighed. Shifting slightly, he blocked the sergeant's view. "I found this on my desk before I came here..." He said as he removed the letter and handed it to its intended recipient. The padre was surprised when a look of confusion crossed the outlaw's face. The padre had been positive that Zorro would know the letter's contents before reading it or at least have some idea of the sender.

"Gracias" Zorro took the letter and stared at it for a moment. Slowly, he broke the seal and opened the letter.

The padre watched at the emotions flew across his companion's face, only catching a few like disbelief, hope, and shock, being the most prominent. The padre knew when Zorro had finished because he leaned back and rested his head against the cell wall and the padre caught a glance of bright eyes before Zorro closed them and let out a big sigh, almost as if the weight of the world had lifted.

After a few moments Zorro collected himself and looked straight at the padre, who was startled by the fire and determination that had entered the outlaw's eyes. "You could not have brought me a greater gift. Gracias padre." The sincerity in his voice shocked the padre whose only previous interactions with the outlaw consisted of the lightheartedness that seemed to characterize him. The padre had not expected such an obvious depth of emotion to be displayed so... plainly.

Zorro spoke again, "Well padre, I don't think I'll be needing any of your other services." The characteristic smirk was back and so was the lighthearted nature. The padre felt his own heart lighten in response and called for the sergeant to let him out.


	3. The Letter

A/N: Once again thanks to miXiZ, IcyWaters, and MurdocsAngel for reviewing. As miXiZ put it so eloquently, this time you get to be an imp on Diego's shoulder. So you get to read the letter. Hopefully it lives up to its expectations. Thanks again to my wonderful beta DR4G0lV who pointed out a few things that needed to be added, and who keeps me writing and, more importantly, posting.

Diego sighed as he discarded yet another escape plan. If nothing changed between now and tomorrow morning he would be a dead man. There was just one regret he had, that his father would find out from someone other than himself either through his unmasking or Bernardo would try and communicate it before that happened. Bernardo would be forced to try and tell the story in either case and with his father's inability to truly understand him, well, it would be less than ideal. That his father would never get the answers he wanted and deserved was the only regret that truly mattered.

Diego sighed again wondering what his father would think when he returned from his trip to find an empty house and no sign of his son anywhere. As if in answer to his thoughts, Diego heard the unmistakeable sound of his father's voice outside the cuartel gates. Well his father must have heard the news that Zorro had been captured and came to investigate. Diego knew he wouldn't even get a chance to see his father let alone speak to him since the Commandante had told the pueblo immediately following Zorro's capture that no one except the soldiers would be allowed entrance into the the cuartel. Sure enough there was his father's demand to see the Commandante in the tavern. Diego nearly laughed out loud as Corporal Reyes slipped inside the cuartel and all but ran to the office. Not more than five minutes Commandante walked out and left the cuartel only to return with a gleeful smile.

The Commandante stopped briefly in front of the cell. "Well, Zorro,it seems you are a popular man. Too bad it'll end tomorrow." With a chuckle he walked away before Diego could respond. Diego sighed again. The Commandante stopped before entering his office and spoke briefly with Sergeant Garcia, who then trotted over to the cell.

"Ah, Sergeant Garcia! You are here to keep me company I presume?" Zorro said gaily, striking up a conversation.

"Si, Senor Zorro. The Commandante told me to stand guard and to not be more than five paces away from you." Sergeant Garcia stated as he sheepishly walked up to the cell door.

"I understand my good Sergeant! Orders are orders, eh?" Diego stated trying to fake some cheer which he knew the sergeant would buy.

"Oh, you are most understanding!" The sergeant replied happily, momentarily forgetting the situation.

Silence fell as neither know quite what to say to the other. About four hours later, Diego started a conversation to try and relieve the boredom. "So, Sergeant, are you going to get the reward money? I mean you were a part of the group that captured me and you're the highest ranking officer. So you should get the money." Diego stated knowing that the plan had not been the Sergeant's idea and that the Sergeant would put it to good use.

"Si. But I am not sure I could take..." Garcia trailed off, most likely thinking about the capture and the children involved.

"Better you than the Commandante!" Diego stated wholeheartedly. "So, what would you do with it? Surely you must of thought about it before..." Diego trailed off knowing full well he had.

"I would buy the tavern and let my friend Don Diego eat there for free whenever he wanted." Garcia stated with a dreamy smile on his face.

Silence fell as they were jerked back to reality with the entrance of Padre Felipe. They watched as he came directly to the cell, forgoing the custom to the see the Commandante first. Garcia sighed and unlocked the cell door. He stepped aside to let the padre enter and then re-locked the door and resumed his post. Without turning around the padre asked, "Can you please give us a little privacy? The prisoner may wish to confess..." The padre trailed off as he lost his nerve to say more.

Garcia, however, had already taken a few steps away. "I'm sorry padre, the Commandante order me not to be more than five steps away from the prisoner at any time. Just ignore me... Please? I will not listen." He tried to reassure them in his usual way.

Zorro took pity on the man. "Go on padre."

The padre shifted slightly, which Diego noticed had the end result of blocking the sergeant's view. "I found this on my desk before I came here..." He said as he removed a letter and handed it to its intended recipient. Diego couldn't stop a look of confusion from crossing his face. The only person who knew about Zorro was Bernardo and writing a letter was not his style.

"Gracias" Zorro took the letter and stared at it for a moment wondering, if not Bernardo then who. Hoping somehow it was from his father and dreading that it wasn't, he slowly broke the seal and opened the letter.

_My __son,_

_I __dare __not __write __your __name __in __case __the C__ommandante __somehow __gets __his __hands __on __this. __I __could __not __let __it __end __like __this, __without __letting __you __know __just __how __proud __I __am __of __you. __Both __halves. __Your __other __half __may __not __have __been __a __duplicate __of __myself __but __he __is __a __good __man, __a __true__ friend. __He __does __not __turn __his __back __on __a __friend, __he __sticks __up __for __them, __he __speaks __with __wisdom __and __does __as __much __as __he __can. __I __was __foolish __to __not __see __that __earlier.__ Can __you __forgive __me __my __harsh __words? __And __then __there __is __Zorro, __the __carefree __side __of __yourself __that __you __can __let __act __without __fear of __any __repercussions falling __on __your __friends __and __family. __He __is __the __side __that __I __was __always __proud __of, __you __know __that __too __well __I __am __afraid. __That __was __the __only __way __I __could __be __openly __proud __of __you __and __let __you __keep __your __secrets. __I __am __sorry __my __son. __Any __father__ would __be __proud to __have __either __side __of __you __as __a __son, __that __I __have __both __makes __me __a __very __happy __man. __You __have __indeed __allowed __an __old __man __to__ have __his __dreams. __And __now __I __hope __that __whatever __happens __tomorrow, __you __have __no __regrets. __I __hope__ you __will __allow __this __old __man __one __more __dream __in __which __we __can __finally __have __a __talk __with__out __secrets._

_Your __father,_

_The __Wolf_

Diego felt a rush of hope and disbelief at the words, _My __son_. Which soon shifted to shock and back to disbelief and then pride and then sorrow. Diego read it a second time reading between the lines knowing it was in fact his father's hand who had written it. It startled Diego to realize that his father had not been unconscious when Diego had said "You will have many years left my father, to live and dream", which undoubtedly had given away the fox's game. He could help but take pride in his father's ingenuity to sign it using the name that The Eagle had given to Don Alejandro, something very few people besides himself knew. Upon a third reading, one phrase stuck out, _whatever __happens __tomorrow._So his father, and probably Bernardo, were planning something. Diego could keep his eyes and ears alert for any hint of the rescue plan.

Sighing, Diego took one last look at the letter and felt the emotions brought forth, previously dampened by surprise and then his mind looking for clues, threatening to overwhelm him so he closed his eyes, leaned back and rested his head against the cell wall. After a few moments Diego was able to collect himself and looked the padre straight in the eye and said as sincerely as he could, "You could not have brought me a greater gift. Gracias padre." The padre's stunned face showed that the sincerity came through.

Reigning himself in Diego spoke again in Zorro's classic devil may care attitude, "Well padre, I don't think I'll be needing any of your other services." The smirk and cheer was back and this time they were not faked. He needed to get out of here just to have that conversation with his father, to explain everything and finally be himself around his father. Knowing he would need his wits about him later, Diego contrived to get some sleep, certain he would be awakened by Sergeant Garcia if anything were to happen.

A/N: Almost done! One final chapter left! I bet you can guess what is going to happen!


	4. The Escape

A/N: Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, miXiZ, IcyWaters and MurdocsAngel and to all of my new reviewers, D and Teri. My fantastic beta DR4G0lV really helped me on this one. Fight scenes normally don't work well for me, so make sure you tell me what you think of this one! Enjoy the conclusion!

"It's Zorro!" Corporal Reyes shouted, awakening Sergeant Garcia.

Jumping quickly out of his chair and to his feet, the Sergeant saluted and said, "Si Commandante!" Before realizing that the Commandante was not paying attention.

"What do you mean 'Zorro'? Zorro is right there!" The Commandante gestured to the cell without looking as he yelled angrily at the Corporal who had been foolish enough to shout.

"But Commandante, it's Zorro's horse and he is carrying a rider..." Corporal Reyes trailed off sheepishly.

"I don't care! There was no point in shouting. We have Zorro. It is only a trap!" The Commandante raged on.

A noise from above drew Gracia's head away from the spectacle. Glancing up he noticed a figure in black hidden in the shadows. Barely daring to breathe he turned to look in the cell that had once been occupied by Zorro. Though the cell was encased in shadow, it was easy enough to tell that the bed was empty.

Taking a deep breath, Garcia bellowed, "Commandante! Zorro is gone!" Silence fell at his pronouncement.

It was quickly followed up by "Baboso! You were supposed to be watching him!"

"But Commandante, he was here only a moment ago! And the cell is still locked. See! I have the keys right here!" Garcia said proudly as he held up the keys for all to see.

As he did so he heard a noise from behind him and felt a sword press into his back. "Hand over the keys." A harsh voice demanded and a black-gloved hand came into view from the corner of the sergeant's left eye.

Garcia, seeing no way out of the situation, dropped the keys into the hand. He was surprised when he heard the keys being tossed behind him. Turning his head around, he saw Zorro, still in the cell, now with keys in hand. "But...there are two of you?" Garcia questioned confusion as plain as day on his face seeing the man behind him also dressed all in black, though his mask covered his entire face with only two openings for the eyes.

"It would appear that way, wouldn't it Sergeant?" The original Zorro said with his smirk as he unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Yes… it would..." Garcia said slowly looking down in confusion.

"Enough! Lancers attack! Capture Zorro and his friend!" The Commandante ordered breaking up the friendly scene.

The other Zorro stepped back and removed the sword from Garcia. Garcia hurried back to the other lancers as those with weapons drawn charged the two intruders. The double removed a second sword from his belt and passed it to the original. The original took it and paused a moment to gauge the balance and weight of the weapon before drawing. "Now, shall we?" He questioned and his double nodded as they attacked the charging lancers.

Sergeant Garcia could hear the sounds of steel hitting steel as he tried to organize the remaining lancers on the upper level to get ready to fire when a clear shot was available. Suddenly silence reigned and Garcia turned to the masked men who were standing calmly in the middle of the cuartel with unconscious lancers strewn around. Sighing Garcia prepared to give the order to fire when the Commandante charged the fully masked man leaving the half-masked original open. One man was aiming at the fully masked man. "No baboso! You might hit the Commandante. Shoot at the other Zorro!" Garcia ranted.

Garcia was quickly distracted from his lancers trying to hit the half-masked man by the duel that was raging on between the Commandante and the fully masked double. The Commandante and the double seemed to be at the same level with neither gaining on the other. Unable to disarm or draw blood. His attention quickly returned to the original when his felt a sword press into his back for the second time that night. "Now Sergeant, if you would be kind enough to order one of your men to fetch the rope from the supply closet..."

"Well, Corporal? You heard the man." Garcia stated to his right-hand man with a half-smile and half-grimace.

"Yes Sergeant." The Corporal responded in his nonchalant way as he went to fetch said rope. He returned a moment later with the requested item. "Now what?" Corporal Reyes asked.

Garcia could practically hear the smirk and mischievousness in Zorro's voice as he described what he wanted done and Garcia knew nothing good was waiting for them. Somehow the end result was himself, Corporal Reyes, and four other lancers tied together, each man standing shoulder to shoulder with a person on either side of him. To make matters worse they were standing on the balcony overlooking the cuartel. One wrong move would send them tumbling down the stairs. Feeling more than seeing some of the lancers trying to free themselves, Garcia ordered, "Babosos! Unless you want to go tumbling down the stairs stop moving! Babosos."

Garcia was relieved when the shuffling stopped and turned his attention to the Commandante's fight. The fully masked man appeared to be tiring as the Commandante was starting to get the upper hand. Just as the Commandante was about to land a blow. Zorro's rapier intervened. "A new opponent perhaps, Commandante?" Zorro's wide grin firmly in place and his voice easily carrying to the upper level. Turning slightly towards his double Zorro said, "This doesn't require two Zorro's. And I have a score to settle with the Commandante. Get out of here." A silent exchange happened in a glance and the double nodded before headed over the wall. Garcia could have sworn that the double had nearly laughed when he saw the predicament that Sergeant Garcia and the remaining lancers were in.

Garcia returned his attention to the remaining Zorro and watched as he removed his cape, letting it fall to the ground before assuming the _En__garde_ position. He then lunged forward, attacking first. The Commandante blocked and tried for a lunge of his own. Zorro jumped back and immediately followed up with a side swipe which the Commandante parried. The two traded parries for the next several exchanges. The Commandante looked hard pressed to block most of Zorro's strikes while Zorro looked perfectly at ease and his grin was wider than usual, clearly enjoying the duel. Zorro ended it a moment later by disarming his opponent with a flick of his wrist and a slight twist of his rapier. The Commandante fell backwards and Zorro pointed the sword at his throat.

"Now, Commandante, let this be a warning. If you ever risk the lives of children to attempt to capture me again, I will kill you. I won't warn you again!" Garcia nearly shivered at the anger and coldness in Zorro's tone. Making a Z into the Commandante's uniform he turned and with a smooth motion picked up his cape and leapt onto the carriage and from there onto the roof.

Garcia watched him paused and any remaining hopes about his reward money disappearing with him. He sighed as he watched Zorro leap off the roof and appear a moment later as he raised his horse up on his hind legs and waved before disappearing again. As Garcia looked around the cuartel he saw that the Commandante was still on the ground in a state of shock and the other lancers slowly regaining consciousness. "Mendoza!" Garcia called to one of his subordinates that appeared to be recovering faster than the others. "Come up here and untie us...Please?"

"No!" The Commandante's voice rang out. "All of you! After Zorro! He cannot get away again!"

"But Commandante! We cannot go after Zorro if we are tied up." Garcia stated quite logically.

"Fine! Private Mendoza, untie them. The rest of you, after him!" Garcia sighed. It was going to be a long and most likely fruitless night. Zorro was probably in his bed fast asleep by now. Garcia sighed again, this time from the relief of being untied and got ready to mount his horse for the search. Garcia could only hope that in the morning Don Diego would come to the pueblo and buy him breakfast.


End file.
